One of the most important stages in the manufacture of integrated optic devices is the interfacing of integrated optic devices such as waveguides to optical fibres. This might involve individual fibres or fibre arrays; for both cases, however, all the reported techniques to date rely upon the use of adhesives, epoxies or solders. These all have different physical properties (e.g. thermal expansion) to those of silica fibres, thereby affecting the long term stability of the interface.